Histoire mortel
by Hati-lunia-kinomiya94
Summary: Le jeune Harry Potter fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais cette année une mystérieuse élève se retrouve à Serpentard et semble en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui se passe autour de Harry. Drago Malefoy se rapprochera de lui et de ces amis. Mais est-ce que cela changera quoi que se soit à son avenir?
1. Chapter 1 Entrée à Poudlard

Je fut amenée à Poudlard en Septembre 1991 un jour avant la rentrée. Je n'avais que 10 ans. Le Directeur me conduisit dans son bureau. Quand nous fûmes entrés, je pus voir un magnifique bureau ouvragé, la salle était décorée de tableaux représentants ses prédécesseurs, quand je regardais autour de moi je vis un jeunes et majestueux phénix.

Je m'approchais de lui, pour mieux le voir. À ce moment là, leDirecteur et professeur Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Maintenant que tu est là, tu ne devras jamais dire ton vrai nom. Tu t'appelleras dorénavant Leslie Dumbledore. Tu sera ma petite fille venu de Londres. Tu n'as ni parent, ni frère et sœur. Ce sera mieux ainsi, il ne vaux mieux pas que l'on sache qui tu est vraiment. Il faut que tu tienne aussi éloigné de toi que possible tes frè dit-il avec un air désolé.

-Bien. Mais vous attendez quoi de moi ? Je suppose que vous m'avez pas amener ici juste pour que j'aille à l'école. Je me trompe ? Demandai-je en le regardant avec indifférence, même si au fond de moi le fait de savoir que j'allais retrouver mes frères me réjouissait et à la fois m'énervait.

-Le jeune Harry Potter arrivera à Poudlard demain par le train que tu prendras aussi. Je voudrais que tu l'observe et que tu vois ce que tu en pense.

-Vous savez que je n'ai que 10 ans en réalité je ne devrais être ici que l'an prochain. Alors qu'est-ce que ce Potter peut bien avoir pour que je change jusqu'à ma date de naissance et même ma lignée.

-Je ne peux te le dire maintenant. Mais il est important, comme toi. Me dit-il en se levant pour me faire face.

-Bon je le ferait car après tout je vous le dois. Lui répondit-je.

-Tu va partir maintenant pour êtres ce soir au « Chaudron Baveur » et demain tu prendra le train pour revenir ici. Le soir, tu sera placée dans une des quatre maisons, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Le professeur Rogue va te ramener à Londres. Dit-il alors que le dit professeur venait d'entrer et de se placer derrière moi.

Je m'étais dirigé vers la porte et l'avais ouverte sans dire un mot, suivie du professeur Rogue. Une fois en bas des marches il me devançât et me dirigeât vers le parc de l'école, je le suivis sans rien dire même cela m'énervait de devoir obéir au ordres.

-Prends mon bras. M'ordonna le professeur Rogue en me le tendant comme si nous allions à un bal.

Je le prit et aussitôt après je me sentit aspirer par le nombril. Quand tout redevint solide sous mes pieds, je vis un sol pavé, en face de moi il y avait une auberge qui portait le nom de « Chaudron Baveur ». je lâchais le bras du professeur et me dirigeait vers la porte quand j'entendis un pop. Quand je me retournais Rogue n'était plus là.

J'entrais dans l'auberge et est pris une chambre pour la nuit. Après m'être présentée et avoir récupéré les clefs de la chambre numéro 12, j'étais montés pour rejoindre la dite chambre. Elle était convenable, avec un lit à baldaquin sans rideau, des meubles en bois polit, une salle de bain banale et des affaires qui se trouvais êtres à ma taille, même si mon petit appartement me convenait mieux.

Le lendemain, je fis un tour sur le « Chemin de Traverse »pour prendre mes fournitures magiques. Quand je m'arrêtait dans« l'Antre du Hibou », je vis un demi-géant entrain d'en choisir un. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait entre un grand duc et une chevêche d'Athéna, et juste sur sa gauche il y avait une magnifique Harfang des neiges. Je m'approchais du géant.

-Vous avez l'air d'hésiter pour prendre un hibou à ce que je vois. Dis-je quand je me retrouvais derrière lui.

-Oh... Oui c'est pour un cadeau pour un petit garçon dont je m'occupe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre comme hibou. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il était grand des cheveux brun tout comme sa barbe, des yeux marron, une peau bronzé ou crasseuse je ne savais pas trop.

-Si j'étais vous je choisirais de prendre la Harfang des neiges, elle est magnifique et elle sera d'adorable compagnie pour ce garçon. Lui montrant l'animal qui me regardait en faisant du bruit. Elle avait sentit mon odeur.

-Merci pour le conseil. Je vais la prendre. Me dit-il en se retournant vers moi et en souriant. Ensuite il prit la chouette et alla payer.

Quand à moi je pris une chouette effraie au plumage miel et noir. Elle était belle et calme malgré mon odeur. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Une fois que je pris tout se qu'il fallait, je partis pour la gare où j'attendis une heure avant de me rendre sur la voie neuf trois quart. Là je vis Tyson, mon jumeau, juste devant moi. J'eus envie de partir, mais je devais rester pour tenir la promesse que j'avais fait au professeur Dumbledore. J'évitais donc mon frère et pris le premier wagon qui se présentait à moi. Je m'installais dans un des compartiment et attendis que le train parte.

Une fois en route, on mit 5 heure de train et on arrivât à 20 heure à l'école.

Quand je sortis du wagon, je vis le demi-géant du magasin de hibou entrain de crier au première année de se rapprocher de lui. Ce qu'on fit tous. Il nous dit qu'il s'appelait Hagrid.

-Bien suivez moi ! Dit-il fort pour qu'on le suive jusqu'au embarcations.

On y montât à quatre sur un canot. Je me retrouvais avec une certaine Pansy Parkison ainsi que de Théodore Nott et un autre dont je ne sais plus le nom. C'est Parkison qui me les avait présenté et elle était impossible à taire. Nous avions traversés le lac de l'école. De la où nous étions, on pouvait voir le château. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un château sortit de conte de fée pour ce qui y croyait encore.

Une fois dans le château nous somme montés au premier étage, là où se trouvait la grande salle. Une dame nous attendait en haut des marches. Elle était grande, assez âgé, ces cheveux était châtain clair, fixés en chignon. Un chapeau pointu sur la tête et une robe verte. Hagrid se dirigea vers elle.

-Professeur MacGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le demi-géant.

-Merci Hagrid. Dit le professeur MacGonagall. Je m'en occupe.

Ledit Hagrid finit de monter les marches pour aller à la grande salle.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dit le professeur. Le banquet du début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartitions constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elle ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles à formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultat, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de point gagnera la coup des Quatre maison, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Avant de partir elle nous regarda tous, surtout un petit grassouillet ainsi qu'un roux qui était contre le mur. Quand elle fut parti tous se mirent à se préparer pour être présentable. Je m'accoudais contre la rambarde quand je vis passer un blond à la peau pâle.

-Une rumeur dit que Harry Potter serait élève à Poudlard. A ces mots les murmures allèrent bon train.

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Dit-il en se rapprochant du garçon qui semblait être Harry Potter.

Quand à moi à l'entente du nom Malefoy j'eus envie de l'égorger vif. Je le regardais pour mieux le reconnaître plus tard. Et me venger de sa maudite famille.

Plus tard le professeur McGonagall vint nous chercher pour nous faire entrer dans la grande salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle nous expliqua comment la répartition allait se passer.

Plusieurs élèves furent placés dont Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

-Leslie Dumbledore. Appela le professeur.

Quand mon nom fut prononcé des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle tout comme Potter avant moi. Je me suis avancé vers le tabouret. Une fois installée sur ce dernier le professeur McGonagall me posa le« Choixpeau » sur la tête.

-Dit moi petite, Leslie Dumbledore n'est pas ton vrai nom n'est cepas ? Me murmura le « Choixpeau » assez bas pour que moi seule l'entende.

-Je veux seulement que tu me dise dans quelle maison je dois aller.

-Bien. Serpentard ! Cria le choixpeau.

Je me suis levée et dirigée vers la table des Serpentard et DragoMalefoy.

Le directeur Dumbledore fit un discourt de bienvenue. Une fois qu'il eu finit il nous souhaita bon appétit et la nourriture apparut sur les quatre grandes à coup des fantôme apparurent en effrayant la plupart des première années. Le Baron sanglant, un des spectres de Serpentard fit si peur à Malefoy que cela me fit rire intérieurement.

A la fin du repas nous fumes dispatché dans les chambres de première année et me suit retrouvé avec Pansy Parkison. Super et elle arrêtait pas de vanté la richesse et la beauté de Malefoy. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôlé pour ne pas la tué.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me couché. A demain. Lui-dit-je avant qu'elle me sorte un autre couplé sur le « fabuleux » Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapitre 2 premier jour

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, des papiers volèrent jusqu'à nous, ce qui me précisa que c'était les emplois du temps pour les cours. Ce qui ne me réjouissais pas vraiment, c'était d'avoir cours avec les Gryffondor.

Je relevais la tête et regardais mon frère faire ami-ami avec un garçon qui n'était autre que Neville Londubat, grassouillet et maladroit. Mais je crois que le pire était qu'il m'ait vu le regarder, reconnu et qu'il ai regardé notre frère aîné Yuri qui me lança un regard en coin.

Après ça j'ai filais de la grande salle avec mon emploi du temps à la main. Mais c'était sans compter Tyson, qui m'avais rattrapé.J'avais donc décidé de trouver un coin sombre pour lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui criai-je dessus dès qu'il fût à quelques centimètre de moi.

\- Et toi alors ? On nous avait dit que tu était morte !? Et je te vois réapparaître hier pendant la soirée de répartition ! Et le pire c'est que nos frères aîné sont au courant depuis le début ! me cria Tyson au visage en faisant de grand gestes.

\- Je suis désolée. Comment va Max ? Lui demandai-je le plus calmement possible tout en priant qu'il me donne des nouvelles de notre petit frère.

\- Il va bien pour quelqu'un qui a perdu a nouveau un membre de sa famille ! Me répondit-il avant de se tourner prêt à partir.

\- Dis rien s'il te plaît. Promet le moi !

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de derrière l'armure ou nous nous trouvions, dans les couloirs des cachots.

Je sortis peu de temps après lui pour aller en salle de potions tout comme Tyson, qui avait le même cours que moi .

Le cours commença, avec le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison, qui fit l'appel. Donc quand il prononça le nom de Potter...

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Malefoy et ces chiens chiens, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant comme les cons qu'il sont.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Le professeur Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe, comme McGonagall.

\- Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter les mains pour faire de la magie, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échappé les volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Le silence ce fit dans tout la classe à la suite de se discours. Je jetais un regard vers Tyson qui se trouvait sur le rang droit et une place devant moi. Il semblait un peu stressé et je sentait qu'il était un peu perdu.

Juste devant lui, une fille au cheveux châtains et friser. Elle sentait le poivre qui équivaux à l'excitation.

-Potter ! Dit soudain le professeur. Qu'est-ce que, j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodile en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Potter jeta un coup d'œil au garçon roux qui parut aussi perdu que lui. Mais la main de le fille devant Tyson s'agitait en l'air comme si elle voulait grandir plus vite.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Répondit le protégé du directeur.

Notre directeur eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée de la châtain.

\- Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Dit-il.

Alors que Malefoy et ces acolyte étaient pliés en deux, un fou rire sur les lèvres.

Moi, je ne trouvais pas cela drôle, loin de là, ce pauvre garçon n'avait pas grandit dans la magie, comme moi et mes frères. Alors s'en prendre à lui ou se moquer était exagéré. Après il est vrai qu'il était désobligeant de voir qu'il ne sais même pas où aller chercher un bézoard.

\- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donnez la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Potter ne baissait pas les yeux devant le professeur Rogue. Je pouvais au moins lui reconnaître ça. Je sens qu'il sera plus intéressant que ce que je crois. J'appuyais ma tête sur ma main tout en regardant ce cher survivant se démener pour ne pas flancher devant le professeur.

\- Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Il ose parler de ça ! Je me tournait vers Tyson qui me regardait avec un air apeuré. Quand à moi, je n'aimais pas que le professeur parle de l'aconit, surtout devant mon frère. Il manquerait plus qu'il l'utilise sur un de nous.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.)

J'entendis quelque rire que je sus que parmi ces rires il y avait celui de ce salaud de Malefoy. Quand à Rogue, il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Lança-t-il à la châtain. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plus part des poisons. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Je pris un parchemin et une plume comme tout les autres.

\- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Ensuite le professeur Rogue nous dispatcha en binôme où bien sûr je me retrouvais avec l'autre, héritier de l'enfoiré Lucius Malefoy. Si on n'était que tous les deux je l'aurait tué pour faire souffrir son foutu paternel, tout comme il avais fait souffrir ma famille et moi. On devait préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Le professeur passait entre les rangs pour voir notre avancement.

\- Tu en es où avec les crochets de serpent ? Me demanda le blondinet qui me servait de binôme.

\- J'ai finit prend les ! Lui répondit-je sèchement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécie pas tans que ça. Mais on pourrait faire connaissance on est de la même maison pourtant.

\- Même maison ne veux pas dire que j'ai à te supporter. On fait notre travail, ensuite je n'ai plus à te parler.

Le professeur passa à côté de nous et s'arrêta :

\- Bien, très bien. Continuez comme ça, Monsieur Malefoy. Félicita notre directeur.

Et brusquement on entendit un bruit d'explosion et une fumée verte qui s'ensuivit d'un sifflement aiguë qui emplissait le cachot. C'était un petit gros qui, si je me souviens bien, était celui qui avait interrompu le professeur McGonagall dans son discourt au banquet de Bienvenue. Il s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des autres élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur leur tabourets. Ça me donnais envie de rire tellement il était idiot même Malefoy était ridicule. Quand à moi je m'étais juste assise à genoux sur mon tabouret. C'était assez drôle comme premier jour. Quand au garçon qui avait fait cette connerie, il s'était aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu et gémissait de douleur, des furoncles lui poussant sur ces bras et les jambes. Ce pauvre garçon était mal barré.

\- Imbécile ! Gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Le garçon ce mit à pleurniché et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

\- Emmenez-le voir Mme Pomfresh, ordonna Rogue au binôme.

Puis il se tourna vers Potter et son binôme à tête rousse qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

Je trouvais ça tellement injuste que je décidais de détourner l'attention du professeur en me concentrant sur mon frère tout en priant pour ne pas qu'il m'en veuille.

Je tirais sur le lien que j'avais avec lui et lui empruntait son pouvoir qui provoqua un grand courant d'air qui fit sonner la cloche de l'entrée. J'entendis quand même le roux.

\- Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met. Dit-il en sortant de la classe.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça. Tu a aidé St. Potter. Cracha Malefoy derrière moi.

Je me tournais vers lui, accroché à mes lèvres, le sourire le plus mauvais que je savait faire.

\- Et alors il est plus saint que toi et lui au moins mérite ce que je fait pour lui, comparé à toi et ta famille d'assassin.

Après que j'ai quitté la classe je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, mais mon frère en décida autrement.

\- Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Ça t'amuse de me piquer mon pouvoir ? Me dit-il en me serrant le poignet.

\- Je voulais aider quelqu'un et m'éloigner de Malefoy. Je suis désolé, mais je ne possède pas le pouvoir de l'air comme toi. Lui répondit-je en lui prenant la main qui se trouvait sur mon poignet.

\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas utilisé ton pouvoir ? Maman t'a montré comment le faire.

\- Oui mais il ne marche plus comme avant je ne peux plus rien faire pousser et ca depuis sa mort.

A cette annonce il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

\- Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît, je voudrais que tu rentre chez nous. Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je peux pas. Pas tant que cette maudite famille est là. Lui criai-je en le repoussant pour partir loin de lui.


	3. Chapitre 3 Le début des révélations

Une fois les cours terminés et le repas finit, je me faufilais dans les couloirs et me cachais dans l'aile Ouest. J'avais trouvé un coin tranquille dans une tour sur le rebord d'une fenêtre où je pouvais m'asseoir et regarder le parc sans être dérangée par qui que ce soit.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à que je sente la l'odeur du Directeur derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne va pas te mêler aux autres ? Me demanda-t-il en se posant devant la fenêtre pour me montrer les autres élèves qui jouaient en bas.

\- A quoi ça me servirait de me mêler à eux, alors que d'ici, je peux tout voir et tout savoir sans qu'ils le remarquent. Ils sont tellement obnubilé par leur petite vie, sans même se rendre compte qu'une guerre se prépare. Déclarais-je en regardant toujours par la fenêtre les autres élèves se rassembler pour rentrer dans leur dortoirs.

\- Pourtant, tu sais que tu est importante pour la guerre, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de te faire des amis. Je suis encore désolé de t'éloigner de tes frères mais c'est mieux comme ça. Me dit-il en me regardant avec son air bien veillant.

Il m'énervait à me regarder comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, comme si ne se souvenait plus que j'avais tué 85 Moldus a moi seule depuis que j'ai l'âge de huit ans. Comme si il pouvait avoir oublié m'avoir récupéré dans la salle du jugement du Ministère de la magie. Et que celle qui était jugée, c'était moi.

Sans dire un mot je partis dans mon dortoir même si je savais que Pansy va m'y attendait pour aller baver sur ce crétin de Malefoy.

Le lendemain après le déjeuner je remarquais que nous avions cours de vol avec les Gryffondors. Ce qui voulait dire que je serais encore avec mon frère, mais aussi avec Potter et sa clique ce qui me permettrais de le connaître un peu plus en espérant que Malefoy lui foutrais la paix.

Arrivée dans la cour où avait lieu le cours de vol, j'eus la surprise de voir Zabini ami de Malefoy se placer à côté de moi. Il est vrai que je ne savais pas manier un balai magique.

Juste après arrivèrent les Gryffondors qui s'alignèrent à côté des balais disposés par terre. Je me retrouvais '' comme par hasard'' en face Tyson, alors que Potter se retrouvait en face de Malefoy, a trois personnes à ma gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Nous dit-elle en nous passant devant.

\- Bonjour Madame Bibine ! Répondirent-ils en chœurs. Moi sa m'écœurait de lui répondre comme ça. On aurai dis des moutons.

\- Bien vous est placer donc maintenant vous aller tendre le bras vers le balai et vous dite ''Debout'' !

\- Debout ! Crions-nous tous à l'unisson. Ce qui m'énervais de devoir faire pareil qu'eux.

Mon balai me sauta dans la main et je voyais que Tyson avait du mal avec le sien, alors que du côté de Harry lui aussi avait déjà son balai en main.

Madame Bibine nous montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant nous pour nous corriger si besoin était. Et quel fut pas mon enchantement en entendant Madame Bibine réprimander Malefoy qui tenait mal son balai, alors que ce dernier se ventait de faire du balai depuis tout petit. Au moins cela lui avait rabattu le caquet à ce blondinet.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de siffler, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre, pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droit, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètre et vous pencherez légèrement en avant pour redescendre. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Je sentais depuis le début du cours une odeur d'anxiété et là au lancement du décompte je découvris que cette odeur appartenais à un certain Neville qui avait décollé avant la fin du décompte.

\- Redescends, Londubat ! Ordonna le professeur.

Mais Neville s'élevait dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur et tout à coût je sentis un coup de vent qui était du a mon frère, ça se sentait. Mais malgré cela Neville tomba de son balais et se ramassa sur le sol. D'où j'entendis un craquement, quand à son balai il continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut et disparut vers la forêt interdite.

Madame Bibine, était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

\- Poignet cassé, marmonna-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers nous. Je sentais que la fin du cours allait mal se passer.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais parterre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Nous vire, Neville, le visage ruisselant de larme comme un bébé, il se tenait la main comme si elle allait tomber, il clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigner, j'entendis rire derrière moi mais je reconnaissais se rire qui appartenait à Malefoy.

-Vous avez vu sa tête, a ce mollasson ? S'exclama-t-il.

Tous les Serpentards s'éclatèrent de rire sauf moi. Cela ne me faisait pas rire et mon jumeau m'inquiétait car je sentais sa colère, j'avais peur de comment ça finirait.

\- La ferme blondinet ! Dit sèchement Tyson en s'avançant dangereusement de Malefoy.

\- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Kinomiya ? S'exclama Pansy, le visage dur. Il est vrai qu'il faut comprendre que les sales sorciers de votre espèces vous vous soutenez comme vous soutenez les Moldus.

A cette remarque je m'était sentis incapable de me retenir a sauter sur Parkinson. Mais la voix de Malefoy m'en empêcha, en un sens je le remercie d'avoir détourner mon attention.

\- Regardez ! S'écria Malefoy.

Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit ou Londubat était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

\- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

Je vis Potter approcher du blond et se planter devant lui.

\- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, lança Potter d'une voix très calme que je présentait être un leurre.

Tout le monde cessa de parler et suivis l'échange qui se déroulait entre les deux ennemi. Malefoy le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

\- Donne ça ! S'écria Harry.

Malefoy l'ignora royalement enfourcha son balai prêt a partir, c'est à ce moment la que je vis le médaillon autour de son cou, celui de notre famille et je savais que Tyson l'avait vu aussi car le vent se mis à se réchauffer alors que nous étions fin Septembre. Sa colère allais nous apporter des ennuis et il risquait de se faire gronder par nos frères Yuri et Kai ainsi que Ray. Il me fallait le calmer alors je décidais de m'éloigner du conflit et de prendre discrètement la main de mon jumeau espérant le calmer par ce simple geste.

Pendant ce temps Malefoy et Potter s'étaient envolés dans les airs se poursuivant, passant près des tours de l'école, où allait vers la maison d'Hagrid. Pour qu'au final Potter rattrape la sphère et atterrisse sur la pelouse.

\- HARRY POTTER !

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui courait vers Potter. Ce dernier était embarrassé.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle semblait être sous le choc car elle avait du mal a trouver ces mots et ces yeux lançait des éclairs.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, Professeur. Intervint le roux qui accompagnait toujours le survivant, c'est Malefoy...

\- Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Suite a cette annonce Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui arboraient un air triomphant en le regardant partir sur les talons du professeur McGonagall. Mais avant qu'il soit hors de vue je leurs courus après.

\- Professeur, ne le punissait pas c'est Malefoy qui a fait des siennes, Potter n'a fait que récupérer un objet que Malefoy avait voler à Londubat. M'exclamai-je assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

\- Très bien, mais vous en faite pas la punition ne sera pas sévère. Me dit-elle doucement.

Et ils repartirent vers l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Je me redirigeais vers le groupe où m'attendait Malefoy, Tyson et la clique de Potter. Tous me regardait avec un air entre la colère et l'étonnement.

\- Pourquoi tu a défendu Potter ?! S'exclama Malefoy en me lançant des éclairs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner en l'aidant ? Me demanda la châtain en s'approchant de moi.

\- Pour rien, elle n'a rien à y gagner ! Répondis Tyson à ma place en se mettant à mon côté.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le roux.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai rien a gagner mais je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque des plus faibles et Potter a le même point de vue que moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé et que je ne cautionne pas ce que tu a fait, Malefoy ! Déclarai-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Alors que j'allais partir pour mon prochain cours j'entendis deux personnes derrière moi.

Qui n'étaient autre que les amis de Potter.

\- Merci pour ce que tu a fait et dis pour Harry. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part surtout que tu est une Serpentard. Me dit Weasley.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Et sans un mot de plus je partis, les laissant là.

La soir au dîner, je m'installais à ma table, c'est là que j'ai vu Potter arriver dans la grande salle il s'installa à peine à sa table qu'il fut assaillit de question de sur ce qui c'était passer.

Malefoy était enragé de savoir que Potter ne rentrerait pas chez lui et qu'il avait en plus intégré l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Malefoy, une fois assis à table entre Zabini et Parkinson, cette dernière lui posa une question.

\- Au fait Drago c'est quoi ce collier ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le médaillon qu'il avait au tour du cou.

\- Ah, c'est un cadeau de mon père qu'il avait fait faire pour mes six ans. Répondit-il tout joyeux qu'il était en montrant le collier comme un trophée.

\- Et ça représente quoi le dragon qui est graver dessus ? Demandai-je sournoisement, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait répondre.

\- Le dragon me représente car tous le monde sais que mon nom viens du mot dragon. Me répondit-il tout fière qu'il était.

A cette réponse je n'en pouvais plus, je partis de la grande salle préférant me défouler sur autre chose que les autres élèves qui n'aurait rien demandé, en plus ça apporterait des ennuis au directeur.

J'errais pendant un moment dans le château pour au final arriver devant les toilettes du 13ème étage. J'entrais espérant qu'en m'aspergeant le visage d'eau cela me calmerait.

Mais au lieu de me calmer cela ne me fit rien, je voulais voir le sang de ce sale gosse se répandre sur le sol et voir son père se prendre dans le désespoir avant de lui faire subir le même sort.

Rien que de l'imaginer, cela me mis encore plus en colère. Je relevais la tête et tombais devant le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo, en voyant mon reflet j'eus l'idée de l'utiliser pour les tuer, donc j'écrasais mon point violemment sur la paroi de verre me faisant face, qui se brisa en morceaux. Mon point était en sang et incrusté de petits éclat de miroir mais cela m'était égal j'en récupérais un qui était encore accrocher au mur, il était aussi aiguisé et long qu'un poignard quand a sa base elle me prenait toute la paume. J'allais me diriger vers la porte pour sortir quand j'entendis des pas léger, celui d'un jeune élève, mais pas n'importe laquelle car une odeur que je reconnaissais très facilement caressa mes narines.

C'était inopiné ma proie se dirigeais droit vers moi sans même s'en douter. Je me cachais derrière la porte en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Je vis Malefoy franchir la porte et la refermer derrière lui sans même se retourner il s'avança vers le lavabo où je me trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Ça tombait vraiment bien car avec le miroir cassé il ne me verrait pas venir, je n'aurais pas besoin de me faufiler, Ma cible ne pourrait pas voir mon reflet. Je me déplaçais tout doucement en ne faisant aucun bruit. Alors que Malefoy buvais et s'aspergeait le visage d'eau.

Quand il se releva je m'élançais sur lui en pointant ma lame improvisé vers sa nuque, mais il se retourna trop vite et pu éviter le coup en se jetant sur le côté. Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui prête à en découdre et lui aussi visiblement. Je lançais ma lame vers lui qu'il évita habilement, aussitôt je me jetais sur lui en dévoilant mon arme cachée : je sortais les griffes et lacérais sa chemise et sa peau. Mais il réussi à passer derrière moi et bloquer mes bras en les croisant sur mon torse puis plaça les siens par dessus pour m'immobiliser.

\- Pourquoi me hait-tu comme ça ? Au point de vouloir me tuer ? Me souffla-t-il a l'oreille, essoufflé.

\- Toi et ta famille êtes des monstre ! Ce n'est pas nous les monstres, c'est vous ! Hurlai-je en me débattant dans ses bras.

\- Mais que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprend rien. Me dit-il calmement.

\- Vous avez anéanti ma famille !

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend vraiment rien, explique moi ! Me hurla-t-il alors que je réussissais à me dégager de sa prise.

Je m'éloignais de lui pour me jeter sur son cou, où je savais qu'y pendait le collier de famille. Je réussi à l'attraper et tirais dessus.

\- Ce collier n'a jamais été fabriqué pour toi ! Ce collier appartenait depuis des décennies à une famille de sorciers Japonais qui était aussi des samouraïs. Cette famille était la mienne : les Kinomiya. Nous étions une famille prestigieuse et c'est votre famille qui à détruit la mienne ! Hurlai-je sur lui en tirant encore plus sur la chaîne. Plus précisément ton père, il a tué ma mère de sang froid et y a pris le collier sur son cadavre ! Donc tu vois ce collier que tu porte aussi fièrement est tâché du sang des miens et de leurs malheurs.

Au fur et a mesure que je lui apprenais la vérité sur le collier et que je lui disais qui j'étais vraiment, il se décomposait et essayait de se dégager de ma prise.

Je le relâchais prête a le tuer pour venger ma famille, jusqu'au moment où il me tendit le bijou. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir admirer une nouvelle fois le médaillon de ma famille : ouvragé finement d'or et d'argent en ovale aussi gros qu'un caillou. Il était gravé d'un dragon bleu au griffes blanches et grandes.

Quand à son œil, il n'était pas plus gros que le bout de l'ongle et il était unique selon ce que ma mère nous avait dit. Le bijou qui l'ornait était un morceau de l'écaille de ce même dragon. Entourée d'entrelacs. Mais je savait que ce n'était pas un simple médaillon, c'était aussi un porte photo sur lequel un sort de souvenir très ancien avait été jeté. En effet le bijou allais chercher dans la mémoire du porteur et affichait le souvenir du visage que l'on voulait voir.

\- Je te le rend car il t'appartient et je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé a ta famille. Mais c'est pas en me tuant que tu fera du mal a mon père. Il s'en fiche complètement de moi. Il n'est intéressé que par le pouvoir que pourrait lui donner tu-sais-qui. Me murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je pouvais lire de l'amertume et de la tristesse dans son regard. Je tendis la main pour récupérer le collier qu'il me tendait. Mais a peine l'avais-je touché qu'il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira dans ces bras. Je fus choquée qu'il fasse ça, alors que plusieurs minutes avant j'essayais de le tuer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris, ce que mon père a fait a ta mère, a ta famille... Je sais que ce que je vais dire n'excusera jamais ses acte en comparaison de ta peine, mais je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal et je serais là pour te protéger. Me souffla-t-il a l'oreille en resserrant sa prise.

Tout a coup on entendit la cloche du château sonner minuit.

\- Ah avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que j'avais un duel avec le balafré et la belette. Me déclara Drago, en desserrant son étreinte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'éloignais de lui... Je n'arrivais pas...

\- Peux importe, viens on va aller se coucher dans notre dortoir.

Il me pris la main et nous allions nous coucher.


	4. chapitre 4 adaptation

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre altercation dans les toilettes. Drago se comportait bien mieux : il avait arrêté de raconter des mensonges sur sa soit-disant supériorité, il était même plus doux envers Potter et sa bande, mais ça c'était à cause du fait que, le lendemain de leurs rendez-vous, il avait vu qu'ils ne s'était pas fait attrapé, Alors qu'ils traînaient dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées. Mais il s'en était vite remis, pour au final s'occuper de moi, ce qui me gonflait des fois, Surtout quand il y avait Yuri et Kai dans les parages.

Mes frères quand à eux, m'avait reconnu mais n'avait rien dit. Yuri et Kai me regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil , sans plus. Alors que Tyson et Ray, eux ne manquait pas d'excuse pour venir me voir et discuter.

Ce matin là, le courrier fut distribué, mais nous avions étés tous impressionné par le paquet qu'avait reçu Potter. Ce dernier lu la lettre qu'il avait reçu avec et sans rien dire il partit avec Weasley et le paquet sûrement pour l'ouvrir.

\- Blaise, où sont Crabbe et Goyle ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers celui-ci dont j'appris qu'il était d'origine Italien, donc c'est pour ça que sa peau était matte et ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Malgré tout il était mignon et il avait des yeux vert d'eau.

\- Je sais pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion de se goinfrer. Répondit-il septique.

\- C'est bizarre. Viens Leslie on va les chercher, j'ai une mauvaise intuition. Dit Drago en se levant. Il me prit la main et nous partîmes ensemble.

On rechercha les deux idiot de la bande, jusqu'à les trouver devant des escaliers entrain d'enquiquiner les deux Gryffondors qui était partis de la grande salle un peu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu tiens là, Potter ? Demanda Goyle d'un air mesquin.

Crabbe prit des mains le paquet de Potter. Ce dernier essayait de le récupérer avec Weasley.

\- Rendez lui son paquet vous deux. Ça ne vous appartiens pas ! Criai-je pour me faire entendre.

Tous les quatre se tournaient vers Drago et moi. Potter et Weasley nous regardaient étonnés quand à Goyle et Crabbe il était toujours tout sourire, sûrement pensant que Drago les aiderait à maîtriser le survivant.

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit tout de suite à moins que vous vouliez que je m'en mêle. Déclara Drago en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Les deux Serpentards obéirent à contre cœur en rendant le paquet à Potter et partirent vers la Grande salle. J'allais partir au dortoir pour prendre mon sac quand je vis Drago s'approcher de Potter et examiner le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras, je fis de même et remarquais qu'il était aussi grand que lui, il était fin et partait en plus gros à l'autre extrémité.

\- Ça a l'air d'être un balais. Dit Drago après examen en posant deux doigt sur son menton. Tu devrais faire gaffe à pas te le faire voler cette fois. Déclara-t-il avant de partir vers les cachots.

Je le suivis étonnée de se qu'il avait dit a Potter. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un jour il le ferait, déjà qu'il le laissait tranquille mais en plus maintenant il lui porte conseil. Est-ce moi qui l'aurait changer à ce point ?

Suite à ça, la journée passait très vite. Je n'avais pas revus Potter à part en cours et Drago restait de temps en temps avec moi, mais il passait le reste de son temps avec Pansy, qui se cramponnait à son bras en minaudant devant lui. Alors moi je me rapprochait de Blaise et Théodore, je me souvint que c'était avec ce dernier et Pansy que j'avais traversé le lac noir le soir de la rentrée.

Blaise et Théo s'entendait comme larrons en foire, il faisait des blagues idiotes, mais pas méchantes et c'était très souvent Drago et Pansy qui en faisait les frais. Le soir comme tout les autres depuis que j'était arrivée, je me réfugiais dans l'aile Ouest où je pouvais observer l'extérieur sans me faire voir. Je pouvais apercevoir la forêt interdite.

Tous d'un coup j'entendis des bruits de pas, je pansais que c'était encore le directeur. Mais quelle ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir Yuri arriver vers moi. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Donc tu a décidé de te cacher là ? Me demanda-t-il en se plaçant face à la fenêtre juste à côté de moi.

\- Oui cela te dérange tant que ça ? Pourquoi est-tu là ? Que je sache tu gardais tes distance avec Kai envers moi. Déclarai-je en regardant à nouveau vers la forêt pour échapper à son regard.

\- Je préférais voir ce que tu allais faire, surtout envers ce Malefoy Drago. Je suppose que vu ce que tu a fais pour protéger Potter a énervé Malefoy. C'est son père qui a tué notre mère. N'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi, me regardant de ses yeux de glace.

\- Pourquoi me poser la question si tu a tout compris. Je suppose que Kai et Ray eux aussi on compris ? Déclarais-je en le défiant de me contredire.

\- Oui, c'est bien que tu te sois rapprochée de Malefoy fils comme ça ce sera plus facile de le tuer.

\- Tu pense que je me suis rapprochée de lui pour ça ? Lui demandais-je étonnée de ce qu'il avait déclaré.

\- Non, mais pense aussi que grâce à ça on pourra venger notre mère.

\- Tu a raison... Répondis-je mettant fin à la conversation.

Yuri me regarda un instant et repartit d'où il venait sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain nous étions le matin d'Halloween, au petit déjeuner nous avions été asseye par une bonne odeur de citrouille. Ensuite nous avions Sortilège avec le Professeur Fliwick qui nous annonça qu'il allait nous apprendre à faire voler des objets. Le professeur nous demanda de se répartir en équipe de deux. Je fit équipe avec Théodore, Blaise avec Goyle, Crabbee avec une fille de notre maison, et Drago était avec Pansy car cette dernière avait insister au grand drame de se dernier.

-N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le Professeur Fliwick, perché sur sa pile de livre, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tourner, rappelez-vous, lever, tourner. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bisons sur les épaules au lieux d'un vison.

Je fis le geste et réussi facilement a la faire voler quelque minute avant qu'elle ne se gel et retombe sur la table et se brise en mille morceau. Ce qui fait que je fini l'exercice sur un mauvais note. Blaise y arriva après quinze minute d'acharnement, Drago y arriva aussi avec Pansy. Théo lui était toujours entrain d'essayer. Mais d'un coup on senti une odeur de brûlé qui venais de la table de Potter et son équipé. Ce dernier avait fait brûlé sa plume et Potter éténit le feu en l'écrasant avec le livre de Sortilège.

Et tout à coup on vit une plume s'élever à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de notre tête.

-Bravo, très bien ! S'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, mis Granger à réussi.

Le soir venu nous eu tous un repas d'Halloween, la grande Salle fut décoré exprès pour l'occasion. Drago, et moi nous installait a nos places habituelle face a la table des Gryffondors, de la je pouvais continuer a observer le protéger du Directeur tous a mon aise, alors que Drago et la bande discutait de la chose et d'autre. Je ne faisait pas attention a se qu'il disait. J'écoutais plus la conversation que Tyson et Weasley. Mon frère avait l'air de se rapprocher de se rouquin, il deviendrait ami, ça j'en était sur. J'étais contente pour lui.

Tout a coup le professeur Quirell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Nous le regardions tous se précipiter vers la table des professeur, il s'effondra à moitié sur la table et balbutia, hors d'haleine.

\- Un troll... Dans les cachots... Je voulais vous prévenir... Puis il tomba dans les pommes.

Suite à cette annonce il y eu un grand tumulte dans la salle, quand à moi je restais fixée sur place en regardant le professeur Quirell étalé sur le sol, ce fut Drago qui me pris le bras pour me relever. Il dégageait une odeur de panique que je ne comprenais pas. Tous le monde courrait vers la sortit même Yuri, Kai et Ray, ce dernier tirait Tyson par le bras tout comme Drago qui faisait de même avec le miens. J'avais jamais vu de troll jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais curieuse d'en voir un.

\- Ça va pas de rester là ?! Alors qu'il y a un troll qui se balade dans l'école ! Me cria Drago alors qu'il me tirait toujours le bras en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie de la grande salle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que le Directeur Dumbledore fit exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de ses doigts pour rétablir le silence.

\- Messieurs les préfets, veillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ordonna-t-il.

Kai qui était notre préfet nous guida jusqu'à notre dortoir. Mais je sentis une odeur immonde que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'arrêtais pour sentir mieux cette curieuse odeur. Une fois tous le monde partit devant, je relevais la tête cherchant où était partis la personne ou créature à qui appartenais cette odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Leslie ? Restons pas là ! Me dit Drago précipitamment en revenant sur ses pas pour venir me chercher.

\- Il y a une drôle d'odeur, elle vient de l'aile Est. Je me demande à quoi ressemble un troll. Car je pense que cette odeur lui appartient. Lui répondis-je en suivant mon odorat.

\- Mais t'est folle ou quoi ? Moi j'en ai vu qu'en dessins et j'ai lu des livres sur eux, mais ça me donne pas envie d'en voir un en vrai ! Me cria-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Moi je vais le voir, tu peux rentrer dans le dortoir si tu veux.

Et sans un mot de plus je partis en direction de l'aile Est.

Au bout d'un moment je tournais à un angle et je vis une créature aussi grosse qu'une baril et faisait plus de quatre mètres. Ça devait être ça un troll, il puait encore plus ce que je pensais. Il était moche, d'un gris maladif, il avait à la main un gourdin. Le troll venait d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles.

J'allais m'approcher, quand je vis deux Gryffondors, qui n'était autre que Potter et son copain Weasley. Une fois le troll disparut à l'intérieur les deux garçons se jetèrent sur la porte puis la en claquant puis verrouillèrent. Il était prêt à repartir. Mais j'entendais deux battement de cœur de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ah ! Entendions nous au même moment.

Ils étaient tous les deux devenus pâles en se rendant compte que la porte qu'ils avaient verrouillé était celle des toilettes des filles. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas.

\- Hermione ! Criaient-ils ensemble.

Potter eut du mal à rouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à pousser cette dernière, j'allais les suivre quand je ressentis deux mains puissante me tirer par les bras vers l'arrière, je me retournais pour gueuler sur celui qui osait me tirer aussi violemment. Mais je tombais sur un regard améthyste, des cheveux gris bleuté. Je savais qui possédait ces yeux, c'était Kai, il me regardait sévèrement et me serrait encore plus mes bras, il me faisait mal mais j'allais pas le lui montrer.

\- Viens par ici tout de suite ! Me dit-il sévèrement, me faisant comprendre que sa remarque n'attendait pas de réplique.

Il me tira encore plus en arrière et me fit pivoter pour me pousser en direction des cachots et de notre dortoirs.

\- Tu n'a pas à intervenir ! Et tu vas vite aller dans ta chambre en attendant que ça se calme, est-ce clair ?!

-Oui... Grand frère... Répondis-je doucement.

Le lendemain on appris que Potter, Weasley et Granger avait affrontés le troll à eux trois et que grâce à leur performance le troll avait été envoyé loin du château. Et c'est ainsi que les vacances commencèrent.


	5. Chapitre 5 Début des matchs

Le froid de Novembre arriva très vite, enveloppant de glace les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard et la surface du lac Noir prit une couleur d'acier. Tous les matins, le sol se couvrait de givre. Je me baladais dans le jardin du château quand je vis Hagrid dégivrer les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne connaissais pas cette activité et je n'en connaissais encore moins les règles, donc j'avais demander à Drago, qui m'expliqua comment ça marchait. J'avais honte de lui demander ça... Mais lui ne releva pas mon ignorance pitoyable.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencée. Samedi je verrais en vrai comment on y joue. D'après ce que m'avait dit Blaise ce premier match opposait Gryffondors contre Serpentards.

J'appris que Potter jouerait au Quidditch en temps qu'attrapeur. Quand ça arriva au oreilles de Drago ce dernier était vert de jalousie, il voulait visiblement y jouer aussi. J'appris qu'il s'entraînait depuis tout petit pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il avait même précisé, que ces vacances, il s'était encore entraîné.

Moi ça m'intéressais pas vraiment dans faire partis vu que j'avais pas le temps de m'entraîner pour ce sport, alors que je m'étais entraîner toutes les vacances à manier les armes blanches et à refaire de la magie par moi même sans même en puiser dans celle de mon jumeau.

Ce jour là on était Mercredi, ce qui faisait que le soir serait la nouvelle lune, il me serait donc dur de rester éveillée ce soir. Au fond de moi j'avais peur de dormir. Je devais trouver quelque chose à faire ce soir qui me tiendrait éveillée.

Après ma balade, je rentrais dans l'école pour manger, ensuite j'allais à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre susceptible de m'occupe toutes la nuit. Je lisait les titres quand je croisais Drago qui lui aussi semblait chercher un titre susceptible de lui plaire.

\- Bonjour Leslie, on s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis la fin des vacances. Me dit-il en me faisant son petit sourire qui lui appartenait.

\- Oui, mais si tu avais pas toujours ta greluche collée à toi, peut-être que tu me verrais un peu plus souvent. Lui dis-je en le regardant mesquinement.

\- Pansy n'est pas ma greluche ! Encore heureux parce qu'elle est gentille mais bien trop collante et bavarde pour me plaire. Me dit-il en me regardant vexé.

\- Si tu le dit. Mais quand elle est là, je me sens de trop donc je préfère vous laisser.

\- Humm, dit et si on allait à la salle commune pour jouer aux échecs version sorcier ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je ne connais pas les règles.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Mais tu connais quoi comme règle de jeux ? Parce que là c'est hallucinant que tu ne connaisse ni les règles de Quidditch ni celle des échec. S'exclama le blond étonné.

\- J'en connais aucune tu sais je ne jouais pas beaucoup avant la disparition de ma mère ni après d'ailleurs.

\- Bon alors viens avec moi je vais t'apprendre les échecs version sorcier. Déclara Drago en m'attrapant la main pour se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque puis vers la salle commune.

Nous avions passés l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs et Drago m'apprenais en même temps les règles et les différente combinaisons qu'on pouvait faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu est au juste ? Me demanda mon adversaire tout en posant son menton dans sa main.

\- Tu n'a toujours par deviné ? Lui répondis-je avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

\- J'ai quelques indices qui me donne quelque options par exemple : quand tu m'a attaqué dans les toilettes lors de la rentrée, tu avais sortis des griffes, le soir de la fête d'Halloween quand il y avait ce troll qui se baladait dans le château juste avec son odeur, tu pouvais savoir d'où il venait et où il allait je veux bien que l'odeur des trolls sente fort mais là même moi qui ai le nez sensible à certaines odeurs je ne sentais rien et il y a aussi ce même soir dans la grande salle quand on discutait avec Blaise et Théo, toi tu était absorbée par la conversation de deux Gryffondor et je sais que c'est pas avec le brouhaha qu'il y avait que tu pouvais entendre, surtout si tu avais une ouïe normale de plus lire sur les lèvres était impossible à la distance où nous nous tenions d'eux. Donc je pense que tu est un loup-garou. Conclus-t-il tous en bougeant son fou en direction de mon cavalier en E10.

Quand j'entendis le mot '' loup-garou'' cela me fit tiquer et par automatisme je lui répondis.

\- On ne dis pas ''loup-garou'' à part pour un humain mordu dont la métamorphose ce serait mal passé ou pour un né loup qui serait sans foi ni loi envers les humains et les siens. Nous préférons l'appellation ''loup'', ''Lycan'' ou même ''Métamorphe loup''. Donc ''loup-garou'' est pour nous une insulte qui nous est dure à encaisser, car nous n'agissons pas tous contre les humains, la pluspart d'entre nous se cache parmis eux et vivent comme eux. C'est pareil quand au mythe de la balle en argent, les lieux saint, eaux bénites ou même des pieux en bois, ce ne sont que des bêtise que les hommes on inventé pour rassuré leur famille rien de plus. La seu...

Je m'arrêtais net de parler me rendant compte que j'en avais à la fois trop dit et que c'était en fait une ruse de Drago pour me faire dire ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais fait sans même vraiment faire attention.

Je relevais la tête et vis Drago avec un sourire espiègle, je croyais que j'allais l'étrangler sur le coup.

\- Ça t'amuse de me mener en bateau ? Lui demandais-je en retenant ma colère.

\- Non, c'était juste pour que tu confirme mes soupçons, chose que tu a fait. Mais les Lycans ne peuvent pas faire de magie normalement.

\- C'est vrai en fait mes frères et moi sommes différent, nous sommes ce que nous appelons Hybrides. Nous sommes à moitié sorciers à moitié Lycan.

\- Hum, d'accord. Me répondit Drago intéressé par ce que je lui apprenais.

On repris la partie sans rien ajouter de plus. Un peu avant la fin de la partie,

Drago me posa une nouvelle question.

\- Tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je t'es vu hier soir, sortir d'ici. T'inquiète pas je t'ai pas suivis je pensais que tu étais allé faire juste un petit tour pour t'aider à dormir. Donc je t'avais attendus juste dans l'angle de la cheminée pour être sur que tu allais bien, mais tu n'est revenu qu'un quart d'heure avant que les autres ne se réveille et vu comment tu t'est fait discrète c'est pas la première fois, je me trompe ?

\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un vieux souvenir qui me reviens c'est tout pas de quoi en fouetter un chat. Répondis-je prête avant de reprendre la partie.

\- Tu sais, quand tu ne veux pas dormir, au lieu de te balader dans les couloirs et risquer de nous faire perdre des points, viens me réveiller on fera des partie d'échecs ou on discutera comme maintenant et même lire se sera mieux.

\- Et ton sommeil à toi ?

\- Oh alors ça, t'inquiète pas je dors avec Blaise et ce dernier ronfle comme un porc donc je suis habitué à dormir peu et je préférerais passer du temps avec toi que l'entendre faire des vocalises tout en me retournant dans mon lit. Me déclara-t-il en me faisaient un sourire franc.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire comme ça, cela me surpris de plus que ce sourire était communicatif car moi aussi je me mis à sourire en réponse.

\- Tu es jolie quand tu souris. Dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- Cette remarque me fit rougir et pour éviter qu'il le vois je baissais la tête bien bas en regardant le plateau d'échec poser entre nous.

-Ah ah, quand je te vois j'ai l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur. Rit-il en me regardant avec un air que je ne pus déchiffré.

Après cette déclaration pour le moins troublante nous finîmes la partie et allâmes manger. Le soir nous avions continués à discuter tous les deux, Drago m'appris qu'il avait un livre sur le Quidditch et que si cela m'intéressais je pouvais lui emprunter. Ce que je fis voulant en savoir plus sur ce jeu que tous le monde semblait aimer. Avant d'aller se coucher Drago me passa le livre qui s'intitulait '' Le Quidditch à travers les âges''. Le livre me tenu compagnie une bonne partie de la nuit, mais ne comprenant pas toutes les règles et explication des différents postes, je partis dans la chambre de Drago pour le réveiller et en savoir plus. Ce qu'il fit une fois qu'il sortis de son sommeil. On discuta de Quidditch tous le reste de la nuit.

Samedi était enfin arrivé, toute l'école avait hâte de voir le match qui allais opposer Serpentard à Gryffondor. Quand à moi j'étais curieux de voir un vrai match que d'entendre les explications des garçons. Le matin nous allions tous déjeuner quand je vis Potter et ses deux acolyte ainsi que Tyson. J'écoutais leur discutions discrètement voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose.

\- Je ne veux rien.

\- Un simple toast, l'encouragea Granger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Insista Potter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser à ce point la pour un match Harry renchérit Tyson en le regardant inquiet.

Je comprenais mieux ce qui se passait, Potter était stressé, ce que je comprenais.

\- Mais oui il faut pas t'inquiéter. Tu devrais profiter d'avoir encore tes dents pour manger parce qu'après le match il te les manquera le balafré. Ce moqua un Serpentard de quatrième année en lui mettant le bras autour des épaules comme s'ils était copains.

\- Laisse le tranquille, va siffler ailleurs. Défendit Tyson en se levant pour se faire plus grand que le Serpentard.

-Hou ! Potter t'as déjà un admirateur. Se moqua encore l'aîné. Tu veux défendre ton idole, tu veux même lui ressembler peut-être, pour ça il y a pas de problème. Dit-il en levant son poing prêt à l'abattre sur le visage de mon frère.

\- C'est bon arrête. On se revoit sur le terrain. Déclara Potter en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui partis hors de la grande salle.

\- Merci. Continua le Gryffondor en se tournant à présent vers mon frère et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

Cet événement me décida, quand à ce que je devais faire. Dumbledore voulais que je protège Potter et je le ferais quoi qu'il arrive.

A onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Drago m'avait passer les siennes sous excuse qu'il en avait vu des dizaines de matchs et que celui-ci ne valait pas la peine qu'il le regarde avec des jumelles.

Les joueurs des deux équipes rentrais enfin sur le terrain, nous les applaudissons.

Debout au milieu du terrain, Madame Bibine avec son balais à la main était chargée d'arbitrer.

Le professeur leur donna des instructions quand au fait d'être fair-play, ensuite il se mirent sur leur balais et au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine ils s'envolèrent.

\- Angelina Johnson de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du souafle, dit le commentateur tout excité dans les haut parleur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie... Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Le commentateur à le droit de faire ce genre de commentaire ? Demandai-je aux garçon qui se trouvaient autour de Pansy et moi.

\- Non mais Lee Jordan à plutôt tendance à dire ce qu'il pense. Me répondit Théo en rigolant.

\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... Non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... Non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint- AÏE- voilà qui à dû faire mal, un cognard en pleine tête. Le souafle aux Serpentard- Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un jolie coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un cognard, les buts son devant elle, vas-y, Angelina- Bletchley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

\- C'est très intéressant n'est-ce pas, Hat' ?

\- Ah ! Ça va pas de surgir de nulle part, Ty ?! M'exclamais-je en voyant Tyson tranquillement affalé contre la rambarde du gradins des Serpentard.

\- Tu t'es faufilée comment jusqu'ici ? Demanda Drago qui semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué mon frère à ce moment là.

\- C'était simple et je voulais être avec Leslie pour qu'on le voit ensemble. Répondis Tyson en souriant le regard braqué sur Drago et moi.

\- Donc tu est là depuis le début du match. Compris Blaise en répondant à son sourire.

\- Serpentard reprend le souafle. Dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux cognards, les deux Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce ver... attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Le vif d'or est en vue, ca y est je vais voir enfin un attrapeur jouer en vrai.

À l'annonce de l'apparition du vif d'or, je vis Potter partir comme un aigle en direction d'un petit objet or qui brillait au soleil. Je vis le capitaine des Serpentards Flint barrer la route de Potter qui l'évita de justesse.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Criai-je à l'encontre de Madame Bibine me laissant moi aussi emporter par le tumulte du match.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre partit envers Gryffondor.

\- Donc, après cette scandaleuses tricherie... Encore une fois il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je crois qu'il devait se faire incendier par les Professeurs.

\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

\- Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harry évita un cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balais fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, on crut qu'il allait tomber. Le balais fit un nouveau sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un utilisait la magie contre lui. Il zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées.

Quand au commentateur il continuait son commentaire.

\- Serpentard prend le souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell... frappée au visage par un cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé... non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

\- Ouais ! Continuez comme ça ! vous allez gagner ! Cria Drago survolté en levant le poing pour les encourager.

\- Drago regarde. Lui dis-je en pointant Potter du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veux se rendre intéressant ?

\- Je sens de la magie, je pense pas qu'il puisse y faire grand chose. Lui expliquais-je sévèrement. Mais je puis dire autre chose, c'est que tous les autres élèves de l'école remarquaient ce qui se passait.

Nous étions horrifiés, on regardait les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper le jeune Gryffondor pour le mettre en sécurité, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le balais de Harry prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Il finir par faire des cercles en-dessous de lui espérant le rattraper s'il tombait visiblement. Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du souafle et avait marqué cinq buts. Mais d'un coup je sentis une autre source de magie.

Au bout d'un moment Potter redescendit en piqué vers le sol, Tyson et moi étions sur le point d'intervenir, on put voir qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Il atterrit violemment mais sans grand dommage grâce à Tyson qui avait soulever un courant d'air. Potter toussa et objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main. Il brandit l'objet en question, c'était le vif d'or, le match était terminé et Gryffondor était les gagnants.

Après le match, je partis dans le bureau du directeur, pour lui faire part de ma résolution. Arrivée j'ouvris la porte.

\- Professeur, j'ai compris ce que vous voulez de moi. Et j'accepte de le faire. Dis-je en entrant dans le bureau.

Le professeur Dumbledore était près de son Phénix, il était entrain de le caresser, mais en lui disant cela il s'arrêta.

\- C'est bien. Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? Me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi vite, c'est pour que vous admettiez Potter à l'infirmerie ainsi je pourrais faire le lien.

\- Tu activerais le lien sans son accord ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

\- Oui, car vu son caractère, il n'accepterait pas de le faire. Donc faites en sorte qu'il aille à l'infirmerie et qu'on lui prélève du sang. Demandais-je avec autorité.

\- Bien, je le ferais. Mais fais attention à toi.

Je ne répondis pas à cette demande et repartis voir les autres dans notre salle commune en faisant en sorte d'évité Tyson.

Avant le dîner Potter fut envoyé à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, pour le soigner de sa chute. Ce qui m'arrangerais bien comme ça. Je lui rendis visite à minuit, il était allongé sur le lit du fond vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Sans un bruit je vérifiais si il avait fait une prise de sang. Non ! Alors le plus doucement du monde je lui entaillais le bras avec une de mes griffes et récupérais son sang dans une petite fiole qui traînait là, et l'avalait. Pour finir je coupais moi aussi un peu la paume de la main et versais mon sang dans son verre de citrouille, ainsi il n'en sentirait pas goût et le lien ce créerait à ce moment là. Je sortis rapidement de l'infirmerie et ralentis l'allure en me rendant dans la salle commune de Serpentard.


	6. Chapitre 6 Mauvaise surprise

Nous approchions de Noël. Le jour de la mi-décembre. Nous nous retrouvions sous d'épaisses couches de neige. Le lac avait gelé. Le courrier se faisait plus rare. Tout le monde attendait les vacances de noël avec impatience. Des feux chauffaient la Grande Salle et les salles communes, mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courant d'air froids et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classes.

Tout le monde pensais que les pire cours étaient ceux de potions car dans les cachots régnait un froid glacial et les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

\- Tu reste au château pour les vacances de noël, Leslie ? Me demanda Drago qui était collé a sa marmite.

\- Oui, je n'est nulle part où aller et je dois m'entraîner. Lui murmurai-je car le professeur passait près de nous.

\- Alors tu sera avec le balafré.

\- Il s'appelle Harry pas le balafré. Le grondais-je doucement pour éviter de me faire entendre du professeur Rogue.

\- Hum.

\- Toi tu rentre chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, si tu ne rentre pas chez toi, je reste aussi, et puis je trouve que tu te rapproche beaucoup de ce _Harry._

Il regarda Harry du coin de l'œil, il semblait énervé.

A la fin des cours on vit un sapin dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Mais on voyais bien les deux pieds qui dépassais en bas qui appartenais à Hagrid.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda le jeune Weasley qui passai la tête entre les branches de l'arbre.

Hagrid refusa poliment et allait continuer son chemin quand Tyson apparut près de moi et posa son bras droit autour de mes épaules.

\- C'est une bonne occasion de t'entraîner à nouveau sur ton pouvoir. Me chuchota-t-il en me montrant du menton le sapin du garde chasse.

Je hochais la tête et me concentrais sur le sapin et essayais de le faire léviter comme en cours de sortilège en espérant que le sapin ne finisse pas comme la plume. Je murmurais _Wingardium leviosa_. Je réussis et le déplaçer jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

\- Hein ? C'est qui qui ma aider ? Demanda Hagrid étonner de voir son sapin de l'autre côté du couloir.

Cela m'avait épuisé malgré tout, j'étais essoufflée et j'avais mal. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas défaillir devant tout le monde, je me me concentrais pour pouvoir voir malgré la douleur. Drago discutait et riais avec les garçons dont Crabbe et Goyle qui humiliait Harry et le rabaissaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et alors qu'on dépassait les deux Gryffondors Crabbe se moqua de lui assez fort.

\- Et dire que ceux qui ne sont pas voulus dans leur famille devront passer leur fête tous seul et c'est pareil pour ceux qui ont nulle part où aller ! Rit-il devant Harry.

Ce dernier avait entendu, eu le regard triste, j'allais répliquer quand Drago le réprimanda.

\- Ca suffit ! Je t'interdit de dire ce genre de chose ! Laisse le tranquille, c'est clair ? Cria-t-il sur Crabbe qui se ratatina sur lui-même et partit.

\- Pourquoi avoir défendu Potter, Drago ? Lui demandais-je en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Je ne défendais pas St Potter, mais toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de toi.

Je lui répondis pas, alors que Rogue montait l'escalier pour se rendre dans une salle de classe. J'en pouvais plus, je voyais de plus en plus trouble. Je luttais pour ne pas perdre connaissance, pour pas qu'on me voit sous ma vraie forme. Il fallait qu'on descende les escaliers, je pouvais sentir Tyson tous près de moi, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais puiser dans ses forces, mais c'était lui qui risquait de perdre connaissance dans les escaliers. J'avais pas le choix.

\- Tyson, ATTENTION ! Cria quelqu'un dont je ne reconnus pas la voix.

En fin de journée, je fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sûrement par rapport à la bande de Gryffondor, leur découverte sur Nicolas Flamel et de leur plan de fouiller la bibliothèque. Je pense qu'il va enfin me dire ce qui est caché dans l'école.

\- Je suis là. Vous voulez me parler de Potter ? Demandais-je dans le vide sachant qu'il m'entendait.

\- Oui, j'ai découvert qu'il se rapprochait du secret de Nicolas Flamel. Mais je voudrais que tu veille sur lui. Tu as pu faire le pacte de substitution ? Me demanda le professeur tout en sortant de derrière moi et s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Oui cela à été fait, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- D'accord, alors surveillez bien Monsieur Potter, qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennui. Je dois t'apprendre aussi que ta prise en charge à été interrompue, car quelqu'un souhaiterait t'adopter.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que vu que j'étais votre petite-fille je n'avais pas à être adopter. M'exclamai-je estomaqué.

\- Il semblerait que si. Cette personne fait déjà le nécessaire pour ça.

\- Puis-je savoir qui tient tant à me voir intégrer sa famille.

\- Il vaut mieux voir ça demain. Tu a encore cours et de plus il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, file dans ton dortoir.

Pendant quinze jours, je vis la bande de Potter fouiller la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur Nicolas Flamel, au point que j'avais surpris Potter roder autour de la porte de la réserve. Mais Madame Pince l'avait renvoyer vers la sortie pour éviter la salle.

Les vacances approchaient et j'avais découvers par Drago que celui qui voulait m'adopter n'était autre que son père Lucius Malefoy. J'aurais bien faillis faire une crise cardiaque, si Drago n'avait pas précisé que c'était lui qui avait convaincu son père de le faire. Pour que nous puissions ainsi le faire mettre en prison.

\- Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Je voulais t'apprendre que nous étions officiellement frère et sœur.

\- Et quelle surprise, il y a mieux que de savoir que je vais partager le même toit que le meurtrier de ma mère et qui à détruit ma famille. Criais-je en me réjouissant d'être dans un couloir vide d'oreille indiscrète des élèves.

\- Je sais, mais au moins je pourrais vraiment veiller sur toi. De plus tu partagera le même toit que moi aussi.

\- Oui, mais tu sera le frère de Leslie Dumbledore, tu ne sera pas vraiment le miens, tu sais.

\- Ouais... D'ailleurs, je sais que tu t'appelle Kinomiya, mais je ne connais pas ton prénom, ni même d'où tu viens, sauf que tu n'est pas anglaise. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Demanda Drago en me regardant. Il faisait une moue qui séduisait toutes les filles.

\- Un jour peut-être, si tout finit. Lui répondis-je dans le vague.

Les vacances commencèrent, Drago, Tyson et moi eurent beaucoup d'occasion de nous voir pour parler et jouer vu que les autres Serpentards était partis. Et nous nous amusions aux échecs, a la bataille explosive et d'autres encore. Le soir Drago et moi avions tout l'aile des Serpentards pour nous tous seuls, ce qui nous donnait l'occasion d'être dans le dortoir des garçons, nous lisions, parlions et il m'arrivait de dormir dans le lit de Drago avec ce dernier, ce qui me fit découvrir qu'avec lui dans le lit mes cauchemar s'arrêtait.

La veille de Noël, je me couchais en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait notre anniversaire, ce serait une bonne journée et il y aurait un réveillon, mais on ne s'imaginait pas qu'on recevrait des cadeaux, étant donné que notre famille avait éclatée. Quand je me réveillais, cependant, j'aperçus un petit tas de paquets au pied du lit de Drago.

\- Joyeux Noël, sœurette, dit Drago en faisant un sourire franc, il avait l'air d'être réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Je m'extrayait du lit et passais la robe de chambre de mon nouveau frère.

\- A toi aussi, lui répondis-je en m'étirant. Tu m'a amené des cadeaux ? C'est ça ?

Drago me tendit un paquet que j'ouvris a la hâte, pour y découvrir un livre qui était intitulé _''Oraison intégral''_. Je regardais la couverture qui était violette orner d'une étoile à cinq branche, dont un qui se trouvait être plus grand que les autres. A la suite je reçus aussi un manuel de plante, un violon qui était offert par le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bon alors j'ai bien fait de demander un cadeau pour toi. Joyeux Noël !

Je lui tendis un petit paquet qui était emballé dans un joli papier bleu avec un ruban or. Drago le déchira sans ménagement et ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir une chevalière où reposait un dragon dormant en cercle tout en relevant une aile. Elle était faite d'argent pur.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un tel réveillon. Dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confitures d'airelles et partout sur les tables, des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Les pétards surprises m'explosaient les tympans, mais j'aimais voir les cadeaux et le sourire de ma moitié valait le détour. Harry partagea un pétard avec un des frères Weasley qui se contenta pas de produire une petite détonation, il explosa comme un canon en les enveloppants d'un nuage de fumée bleue et il en sortit un chapeau de contre-amiral ainsi que plusieurs souris blanches vivantes.

Des bûches de Noël et du pudding suivirent les dindes. Le professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu de sorcier pour un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une pochette-surprise et il riait en écoutant le professeur Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il réclama une nouvelle bouteille qui était sûrement la dixième, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui rougis, a ma grande surprise, apparemment j'étais pas la seule à en être étonnée. Harry et Tyson était aussi surpris que moi.

Lorsque Drago et moi sortîmes de la grande salle on était chargés de cadeaux en tout genre. Tyson et moi avions résistés à sauter sur les souris que Harry avait obtenus dans les pétards surprises. D'ailleurs ces dernières avaient finis comme dîner de Miss Teigne.

Le lendemain je repris les entraînement avec le professeur Rogue en cours de magie et Hagrid pour le physique. Je laissais souvent Drago tout seul jusqu'au dîner. Il passait son temps à la bibliothèque et au dortoir, mais là où je le félicitais c'est qu'il laissait tranquille Potter et Weasley.

\- Concentre-toi, tu ne fait que contrôler un fin fluide de ta magie ! Je veux que tu en libère plus sous contrôle. Me beugla Rogue en me montrant du doigt.

\- Je ne peu pas ! Si je le fait je détruirait la salle en quelque seconde. Répliquais-je avec rage.

Pendant toutes la matinée, je passais mon temps avec le professeur Rogue pour essayer de libérer un peu plus de pouvoir et que je puis le contrôlé sans grand résultat. J'avais mangé avec Drago dans un jardin caché. Nous avions appris que c'était le potager de la cuisine de Poudlard, quand les elfes de maison nous avaient trouvé là. Ils était aussi surpris que mais nous avaient promis qu' ils ne diraient rien aux professeurs. À la suite de ça j'avais demandé à mon nouveau frère comment il l'avait trouvé. Il me répondit qu'il était tombé la par hasard en se rendant a la salle de bains des préfets.

L'après-midi, je le passais avec Hagrid à m'entraîner a l'arbalète.

\- Baisse l'arbalète pour mieux viser. Ce n'est pas un arc, la force de tir est plus puissant donc pas besoin de la relever pour atteindre la cible. M'expliqua Hagrid calmement en baissant l'arbalète que je tenait toujours.

\- Pourquoi je devrait m'entraîner avec ça, alors que j'ai ça et mes méthodes pour pouvoir me passer de cette engin qui est lourd et encombrant. Lui répliquais-je en montrant à la fois mes griffes que j'avais sortis et l'arbalète que je tenais a bout de bras.

\- Tu n'auras pas la chance de toujours approcher un mangemorts par surprise surtout Fenrir Greyback. Dit-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

\- Qui est-ce Greyback ?

\- Un mangemort très dangereux. J'espère que tu n'aura pas à l'affronter. Il est un lycan au service de tu-sais-qui.

\- Fenrir Greyback. Murmurais-je. Celon la mythologie se serait notre père.

\- Hum ?

\- Hein ? Rien on continue. Dis-je en replaçant l'arbalète contre mes épaules.

On continua jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la grande salle je croisais Tyson qui me fit signe de le suivre. On alla se placer dans un renfort du couloir pas loin de la grande salle.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Demandais-je à mon jumeau.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué la cicatrice que Harry a dans la paume de la main et je sais qu'elle n'a pas été faite pendant le match de Quidditch. Tu a fait un échange avec lui. Mais sans qu'il le sache. M'expliqua-t-il en se tenant le poignet.

\- Il le fallait, je sens qu'il faut que je le protège. Qu'on le fasse tous les deux.

-Oui... Au fait, merci pour la peluche pour Noël. Me dit-il en souriant et prenant ma main. Par rapport au fait de protéger Harry, il possède une cape d'invisibilité. Avec ça ce sera dure de le suivre.

\- T'inquiète pas, je ferais à ma manière. T'en fait pas il ne m'arrivera rien.


	7. Chapitre 7 Première mission

Deux jours avant la reprise des cours, certains élèves étaient revenus dont Miss Granger. Ce qui fit que leur recherches sur ce fameux Nicolas Flamel aboutissaient.

Quand à mes frères et moi nous nous étions retrouvés et mis d'accord que Potter devait être mis sous notre protection.

Quand au choix de faire de Drago Malefoy un membre de notre famille, Yuri et Kai n'avaient pas étés d'accord. Ils en voulait toujours à la famille Malefoy d'avoir détruit la notre.

Le lendemain les cours avaient repris, on était aux deuxièmes trimestre, Drago et moi avions aussi repris les révision pour les examens de fin d'année. Le soir du premier jour de la reprise des cours je me trouvais dans la salle des trophées avec le directeur Dumbledore.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais je veux savoir ce que tout cela signifie. Lui demandai-je calmement.

\- Tu verra bien quand le moment sera venu. Me répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

A la suite de cette conversation les jours passèrent. Bien sûr Crabbe et Goyle se défoulaient sur des Gryffondors, surtout sur un certain Londubat. Cela me mis en colère, je les mis en garde, si ils recommençaient il auraient affaire à moi.

Au vu des vacances que j'avais passé tout les soirs dans la chambre de Drago, nous avions décidé que je m'installerais avec lui dans sa chambre. Même si ça en faisait jaser plus d'un, surtout les garçon qui pensaient que quelque chose se passait entre nous Mais rien ne se passait et rien ne se passerait. Les soirs de pleine lune Drago nous accompagnait, Tyson et moi . Quand à nos aînés ils partaient de leurs côtés car ils ne supportaient vraiment pas Drago. Yuri et Kai étaient pourtant de la même maison. Un soir alors que Drago et moi étions au lit à lire chacun de notre côté. Drago me surpris ce soir là.

\- Pourquoi aide tu Potter, Leslie ? Me demanda Drago en se tournant vers moi.

\- Que veux tu dire, Frère ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu protège Potter et même tes loups de frères le font alors qu'il n'est pas de notre maison et qu'il n'est pas de votre espèce. Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi et me regardant curieux.

\- Pour tout te dire on me l'a demandé, mais j'ai vu en lui quelque chose de bon et de fragile. Vis à vis de ça j'ai décidé de le protéger, même si il n'est pas de notre maison.

\- Hum... Si tu le dis... Répliqua-t-il songeur en se replongeant dans son livre.

Une semaine après la reprise des cours, la bande de Gryffondor découvrit enfin le livre que le directeur m'avait chargé de placer dans la bibliothèque.

Quand à mes frères et moi nous nous entraînions d'arrache pied. Je devais rattraper mon retard sur mes dons de loups et retrouver mon pouvoir de base qui est la terre.

\- Concentre-toi Leslie ! Cria Yuri en constatant que la liane que j'avais fait pousser était à peine sortie de terre qu'elle s'était gelée.

\- J'essaie, mais ça ne sert a rien ! Répliquais-je en me relevant, alors que je me concentrais sur le sol.

Sans attendre la moindre remontrance je partis. Quittant le château je me dirigeais sans réfléchir en direction du lac noir. Arrivé au port je m'étendis sur l'herbe pour réfléchir au pourquoi de tout cela, réfléchir à mon pouvoir qui ne marchait plus. Je me plongeais tellement dans mes réflexions que je m'endormis là.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans le lit que je partageais avec Drago. J'étais en pyjama, il était 7h00.

\- Bonjour ma chère sœur. Me salua Drago qui était déjà en uniforme et prêt a partir.

\- B'jour, c'est toi qui m'a ramené et mis dans cette tenue? Demandais-je en écartant les bras pour montrer mon pyjama.

\- Oui, et tu est étonnamment légère pour une louve. Tu mange bien ? Questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ?

\- Bon habille-toi, les autres sont partis prendre le petit déjeuner et nous avons cours de défense, aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il en me donnant élégamment mes vêtements a bout de bras.

Et sans rien demander de plus je partis aux douches communes pour m'habiller.

En cours, j'entendis Potter et Weasley parler d'un objet du nom de pierre philosophale. Ils semblaient faire des plans sur la comète vis à vis de cette pierre. J'écoutais leurs conversation d'une oreille distraite jusqu'au moment où il parlaient de Quidditch. J'avais moi-même oublié que le professeur Rogue arbitrerait le prochain match.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et quand le samedi arriva ce fut l'effervescence, tous se préparaient pour le match de cet après-midi, Drago, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et moi faisions nos devoirs pour être tranquille tous au long du match et pour avoir notre dimanche libre.

Quand la cloche de l'après-midi sonna nous étions tous partis en direction du stade pour s'installer et avoir les meilleurs places. Le groupe et moi nous étions installés au premier rang. Biens entendu c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient obligés les autres à faire de la place pour qu'on puisse s'installer.

En face je voyais Tyson et Ray qui se tenaient prêts à protéger Potter au moindre coup tordu qui se produirait si jamais.

Rogue était furieux quand les deux équipes se présentèrent sur le terrain, je me doutais que cela avait un rapport avec la présence de Potter, mais qui sait, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était lui qui s'en prendrait au jeune Gryffondor.

Au final le match se termina sans encombre. Nous sortions des gradins quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, quand je me retournais pour voir a qui appartenait, ma surprise fut grande. C'était celle de Yuri qui me fit comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on discute en privé. Je le suivis dans un dédale de couloir et il ne s'arrêtât qu'à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie. A peine étions nous assis sur les marches, que je voyais Kai ramener Drago en le tirant par le col. Le blond ne cessait de vociférer contre ce dernier.

\- Ça va pas ! Espèce de brute ! Cette chemise est d'un créateur ! Lâchez-moi ! Continua de crier le blond jusqu'à qu'ils arrive à notre hauteur.

\- Bien, nous sommes tous là maintenant. Leslie tu nous a parler de cette adoption et de ce que tu comptait faire à cette homme, Malefoy. Expliqua Yuri tous en nous regardant tout à tour.

\- Oui, et tu m'a dis ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Continua-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais nous avons parler avec Kai et Ray et nous nous sommes mis d'accord au final même si c'est pas la vengeance que nous voulions, mais nous acceptons. Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je sentis derrière moi que quelqu'un approchait de moi et à l'odeur qu'il dégageait, je savais que c'était Drago. Prêt à me défendre si besoin était.

\- A la condition que le blondinet qui est son enfant, promette de te protéger. Vu que nous ne pouvons pas le faire, pas à la vue de tous en tous cas.


	8. Chapitre 8 Aide, cacher, Malefoy

Les mois s'était écoulés depuis la conversation que nous avions eus mes frères et moi. L'été approchait, les cours avaient continués, je protégeais toujours Potter avec l'aide de mes frères. Donc quand ¨Potter et ses amis se trouvaient dans la tour des Gryffondors, c'est Tyson qui les surveillait. Et en dehors, c'est Drago et moi qui les espionnions.

Drago avait tendance a maudire et vociférer contre les Gryffondors et bien sûr il provoquait toujours Harry pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit.

Un soir de pleine lune, alors que je devais aller chasser pour me nourrir et faire l'offrande à ma déesse comme chaque cycle. Drago et moi nous vîmes de la lumière dans la cabane du garde-chasse et des ombres plus petites que celle du demi-géant. Nous décidions de nous rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passait mais la fenêtre était trop haute, heureusement il y avait des pierres au pied de la cabane. Je montais sur l'une d'entre elle, mais malgré ça j'étais toujours trop petite pour voir.

\- Leslie descend, je suis un peu plus grand que toi, je verrais mieux comparé à toi et je te dirais ce qui se passe. Me dis Drago en me tendant la main pour m'aider à redescendre de mon marche-pied d'infortune.

J'acceptais sa main et descendit de la pierre et l'aidais a monter à ma place et des qu'il fut en place il me décrivit la scène. Il me dit que Harry était la ainsi que ses amis Weasley et Granger. Les Gryffondors était entrains de discuter avec le demi-géant à ce que me disais Drago.

\- Ils sont entrain de discuter autour de la table avec quelque chose, si Potty voulait bien se pousser, je pourrais voir.

Nous restions là pendant au moins un quart d'heure pour que Drago puisse voir.

\- Attends il se pousse un peu. Merde, c'est un dragonnet ! Déclara mon frère étonné. Putain ils m'ont vu. On déguerpit. Me poussa-t-il en descendant et m'attrapant le bras.

On partit en courant en direction du château. Drago me tirait toujours par le bras, il me tenait tellement fort que je n'avais pas le courage de me défaire de sa prise.

Une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, Drago s'arrêta de courir et me pris la main. Nous commencions a discuter de ce dragon, mon frère décrivit la bête et nous essayions de savoir de quelle espèce il était.

On partit donc se coucher sans que je sois allé chasser. Excités comme on était de vouloir savoir à quelle race appartenait le dragonnet d'Hagrid.

Les jours suivants Drago, Tyson et moi nous cherchions dans les livres sur les créatures magique, quel dragon était celui que nous avons vu. Tyson était toujours là pour surveiller Potter et ses amis quand nous ne pouvions pas Drago et moi. Drago par contre dès qu'on était avec les Gryffondors en cours, n'arrêtait pas d'observer Potter. Cela le mettait le survivant mal à l'aise d'après l'odeur que j'avais sentis. Une semaine plus tard Weasley s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie suite a une morsure de chien soit disant. Mais Drago et moi on se doutait que c'était à cause du dragon. Donc mon frère décida d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie pour se moquer de lui.

Quand a moi j'étais parti a la bibliothèque pour continuer les recherche et être un peu tranquille au vu du fait que Tyson n'arrêtait pas de parler ou faire des blague débile et Drago s'énervait contre Potter pour un rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard Drago est revenu avec un livre dans la main droite et un parchemin dans la gauche. Il avait l'air content de ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que le trio mijote. Il vont déplacer le dragon du garde-chasse. C'est prévu pour ce soir. Au vu que Weasmoche ne peux pas bouger, je sens qu'ils vont s'attirer des ennui encore. M'expliqua Drago tout en posant le livre devant lui et remis la lettre dedans avant de refermer ce dernier violemment.

Ce qui nous valus un regard en biais de Madame Pince.

\- Et bien... Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on se mêle encore de leurs histoire... Il ne faut pas que Potter soit blessé et un dragon qui possède déjà une mâchoire assez grosse pour blessé si gravement Weasley veut dire qu'il est plus gros que le demi-géant. Il faut en parler avec Tyson les jumeau et Ray. Eux sauront quoi faire. Murmurais-je penchée en avant assez près du blond pour que lui seul l'entende.

Pour toute réponse Drago recula la chaise bruyamment et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus pour ensuite me regarder tout en s'affaissent contre le dossier d'un air las et épuisé. Je me penchait plus en avant et lui pris la main pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Là aussi pour lui comme lui pour moi.

Le soir venu, quand il fit nuit noire Drago, Tyson et moi nous parcourront pour trouver Rusard ou même Miss Teigne. Bien sûr quand on les cherche,on ne les trouve jamais. Potter et Granger n'allaient pas tarder a arriver pour aller sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais vraiment finir par en tuer un, j'avais faim et une odeur de sang et de chair se dégageait d'une des salles de classe abandonnée du deuxième étage.

Non, il fallait que je me concentre sur ce qui devait être fait : Trouver Rusard pour le retenir loin de la tour pendant assez longtemps pour que Potter et Miss-je-sais-tout puissent aller poser le dragon pour qu'il parte. J'allais continuer en direction de la tour Est pour voir où les Gryffondors en était quand l'odeur se fit plus intense.

Mon estomac grondait et se contractait tellement. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer cette odeur, j'avais tellement faim ca faisait trois semaines que je ne m'étais pas nourrie correctement et cette odeur ne faisait que ranimer plus vivement cette faim. Je me dirigeais vers elle et suivait la traînée odorante. J'ouvris la porte d'une classe qui se trouvait dans le couloir Nord à droite. Et y trouvais une chose a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Dans le noir je vis parmis les tables une grande marre de sang qui se répandait sur le sol, dont une trainée s'en éloignait. Je la suivis et me retrouvais devant la table professorale. Dessus j'y trouvais une fourrure imbibée de sang qui formait une grande flaque sur la table en bois massif. Je tendis la main pour m'en saisir, je la retournais vivement et compris d'où venais l'odeur de chair. Cette fourrure venais d'être arrachée à l'un des miens, au vu de l'odeur que je distinguais mieux depuis que je l'avais sous le nez. Un loup avait été tué, et on lui avait arraché sa fourrure avec quelque morceau de chair pour ensuite la placer là ? Une menace ? De qui ? Pourquoi ?

Comment le savait-t-il ?

Mais la faim me tiraillait tellement, je décidais de partir au plus vite avant de faire l'irréparable. Je courus jusqu'au dortoir oubliant ma mission. Je m'enfermais dans la chambre, et en sortis un morceau de viande séchée que j'avais réussis a chiper dans les cuisines du château. Je le dévorais rapidement même si c'était pas assez. Cela me calma suffisamment pour que je puisse ressortir et je me redirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie.

Une fois là-haut, je ne vis personne non plus sur le chemin. Mais j'y trouvais malgré tout une cape invisible. Sûrement au Gryffondor, pensais-je. Je me dirigeais donc vers la tour des Gryffondors tout en tirant sur le lien que j'avais avec mon jumeau pour attirer son attention.

\- Hat où était-tu ? Drago, Harry et Hermione se sont fait repérés par Rusard ! Drago n'a pas pu le retenir assez longtemps pour que Harry et Hermione passe entre ses filet. Pourquoi n'était tu pas là pour nous aider ? Comme prévu.

\- J'étais occupé ailleurs désolé. Mais j'ai récupéré la cape de Potter. Il a du l'oublier dans la tour d'astronomie. Je suis devant l'entrée de votre dortoir. Viens la chercher.

\- Bien j'arrive. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

La communication fut coupé et quelque minute après Tyson ouvrit la porte cacher derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Je lui remis la cape d'invisibilité et partis sans lui laisser le temps de me questionner. Il fallait que je retourne dans cette salle de classe pour récupérer la peau de loup.


	9. Chapter 9 Dnager en forêt

Quand je suis revenue dans la salle de classe où la peau se trouvait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang sur le sol ni de fourrure sur le bureau, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'une classe vide et l'odeur de sang et de chair pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas halluciné.

Je rentrais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Drago et le trouvais là allongé tranquillement dans le lit. Il paraissait calme, mais son odeur trahissait une tristesse et de la peur.

Quand il me vit il se relava pour s'asseoir et me questionna sur ce qui s'était passé. Je lui répondit vaguement tous en récupérant mes affaires pour aller mettre mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins, mon nouveau frère s'était lui aussi changé et était déjà couché sous les draps. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et il me raconta ce que j'avais louper. Il s'était fait attraper le premier il pensait pouvoir retenir Rusard, où même le conduire dans un autre couloir pour qu'il ne trouve pas les Gryffondors, mais sa n'avait pas marcher. Par la suite Potter et Granger s'étaient fait attraper et pour finir Londubat aussi. En effet il nous avait écouté dans la bibliothèque et voulait prévenir le duo. Ils avaient tous finis dans le bureau de McGonagall pour y être sanctionnés. Ils avaient écopés d'un retrait de cinquante point chacun et d'une sanction avec le garde-chasse, Hagrid.

Le lendemain, alors que Potter se rendait célèbre grâce au merveilleux match contre Serpentard, toute l'école se rappelait que lui et ses amis avaient fait perdre cent Cinquante point à Gryffondor même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'étaient mis à le critiquer et l'insulter. Seul les Serpentards l'applaudissait et le félicitait pour ça.

Pour Drago, tout allait pour le mieux. Le reste de la maison Serpentards pensait qu'il était responsable de ce retrait de point pour les Gryffondors et celui-ci les réconfortait dans cette idée.

Le lendemain matin, les retenues furent annoncées officiellement. Drago ainsi que les Gryffondors allaient avoir leurs Sanction dans la journée. Les mots était le même pour tous :

_\- Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures. Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Drago me regarda, il était calme pour quelqu'un qui allait en retenue plusieurs heures. Mais ce qui m'étonnais c'était qu'il regardait mon assiette déjà vide. Il me fixa dans les yeux d'un air inquiet.

\- Hey c'est vrai, ça fait trois semaines que tu ne t'es pas nourri. Désolé je n'avais même pas fait attention à ça. Me murmura-t-il d'un air coupable.

Pour lui prouver que je ne lui en voulais pas, je lui pris la main et la serrais tendrement dans la mienne. Je lui souris discrètement et il me répondis aussi discrètement que moi par le même geste.

\- Il faut que tu ailles dans la forêt ce soir pour manger. Ne t'inquiète pas moi je serais au château donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'on te découvre. Me déclara mon frère aussi bas que possible.

\- Oui. J'irais mais toi surveille Potter. Lui répondis-je avant d'aller récupérer mes affaires que j'avais laisser devant la grande salle.

Quand onze heure sonna, Drago partit pour sa retenue. Il était entendu que je parte une demi-heure après lui. Tous se passa comme prévu, quand les trente minutes furent écoulées je me faufilais en direction de la forêt interdite.

Une fois assez loin dans la forêt, je pris ma forme de loup pour pouvoir chasser plus efficacement. Parcourant la forêt en quête d'une proie je tombais sur une flaque d'eau éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui perçait au travers des branches. Je me rapprochais pour me désaltérer. En me penchant au-dessus de la flaque je pouvais admirer pour la première fois ma forme bestiale. Il était vrai que pour la plupart, lors de nos transformations nous nous éloignions de toute habitation. Il était donc très peu probable de se retrouver face à un quelconque reflet de nous même. Je pouvais pour la première fois de ma vie, m'apercevoir de ce que les autres voyaient de moi quand j'étais sous cette forme.

Quand je plongeais mon regard dans ce miroir improvisé, je vis un museau fin, blanc au dessous et noir au dessus et des yeux rouge sang. Le haut de ma tête était noir jusqu'au oreilles, dont les pointes étaient blanches. Mon cou et mon plastron étaient blanc et noir sur les flancs. En baissant les yeux je pouvais voir que la moitié mes pattes jusqu'à mes griffes étaient blanches. En me tournant un peu je pouvais apercevoir le reflet de ma queue, elle était toute noire sauf l'extrémité qui finissait en pinceau blanc .

D'un coup j'entendis un bruit tout près de moi. Je me tapis le plus discrètement possible et m'approchais en me cachant dans les fourrés. Une biche était entrain de paître tranquillement sans se soucier des danger qui rodaient près d'elle. J'étais sous le vent, ce qui me facilitais la tâche car elle ne pourrait pas me sentir approcher. Je me préparais à sauter sur l'animal, quand un autre bruit l'effraya. Elle s'enfuit rapidement, mais je n'étais pas prête à la laisser m'échapper et partis après elle. En quelques sauts je l'avais presque rattrapé, je lui bondis sur la croupe et lui fauchais les pattes arrières, Déséquilibré, l'animal s'effondra et je pus lui sauter à la gorge. Je lui lacérais les épaules en m'accrochant pour pouvoir lui planter mes crocs dans la jugulaire. La malheureuse se débattit sous mes pattes, mais je la tenais fermement et ne la relâchais que quand la vie se fut éteinte en elle. Je lui arrachais alors un gros morceau de chair et la mangeais goulûment, ne me souciant que de ma faim et du goût du sang qui emplissait ma gueule et descendait jusque dans mon estomac. Tout à coup la stupeur m'arrêta. Quelqu'un dans la foret venais de hurler de terreur.

\- AAAARGH !

C'était Drago, j'avais reconnu sa voix, sans plus plus attendre je me précipitais vers lui, suivant son cri, essayant de trouver son odeur parmi tous celles qu'abritait cette immense forêt. Je courrais aussi vite que mes quatre pattes et mes dons de loups me le permettraient, sautant par-dessus les grosse branches tombées au sol qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Au bout d'un moment je repérais les effluves de mon frère adoptif. Je les suivis pour me retrouver face à une grosse racine qui sortait de terre plus haute que touts les autres, mais cela ne me ralentis pas, je sautait par-dessus comme les autres et retombais sur Drago qui dans la surprise se mis à hurler de plus belle. Il se retrouva sous mes pattes. J'étais essoufflé de cette course frénétique, je me retransformais en humaine pour pouvoir lui parler et le rassurer sur mon identité.

\- Que fait-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas être en retenue au château ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ne cessais-je de lui demander inquiète que j'étais de le voir aussi loin de l'école.

\- Je suis en retenue, on devais aider Hagrid à chercher une licorne blessé et avec Harry on l'a trouvé ainsi qu'une créature flippante qui buvait son sang. Débita-t-il très vite tellement paniqué qu'il était et aussi essoufflé que moi.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de poser plus de question car le garde chasse arrivait vers nous, il me fallait filer avant qu'il ne me voit. Je me retransformais sans plus attendre en loups et partis chercher Harry qui devait être resté près de l'animal dont Drago m'avait parlé. Je remontais donc la piste que ce dernier avait laissé avec son odeur.

Au bout de quelque centaines de mètres, je trouvais effectivement la licorne morte, vidé de son sang. Mais aucune trace du Gryffondor ni de la créature que mon frère disait avoir vu. J'humais l'air espérant retrouver la trace de Harry et cette mystérieuse chose. Je trouvais facilement l'odeur de Potter mais aucune autre qui pourrais appartenir a cet être effrayant. Quand au Gryffondor, je ne pouvait le suivre très loin car une odeur d'équidés dominais la sienne, il devait y avoir des chevaux qui étaient passés par là. Je décidais donc de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre mon nouveau frère et rentrer au château.

Je dû aller, jusque dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour le trouver couché dans son lit.

\- Où est Harry ? Lui demandais-je inquiète de ne pas avoir pu le retrouver moi même.

\- Il est retourné à son dortoir. T'inquiète pas, peu de temps après que le demi-géant m'ait récupéré un centaure l'à ramené à nous. M'expliqua-t-il calmement à moitié endormit.

A la suite de ça, j'allais me laver et me changer pour la nuit. Après avoir nettoyé tout le sang, je rejoignis Drago dans son lit et plongeais moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. chapitre 10 les épreuves

La fin d'année approchait a grands pas et nous passions nos examens, Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et moi avions comparés nos réponses aux écrits. Pansy et Théo avait pratiquement bien répondu à toutes les questions hormis quelques unes. Quand à Drago et Blaise, ils s'en sortaient très bien. Y compris pour la pratique. Quand à moi, je m'en sortais pour l'écrit et aussi en pratique mis à part pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'avais toujours pas récupéré ma magie. Je n'y arrivais toujours pas.

Lors de la dernière nuit des examens, alors que j'allais rendre visite au chien à trois tête : Touffu avec lequel j'avais tissé des liens. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je sentis l'odeur de vanille et de menthe caractéristique de Drago qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière moi.

\- Ah enfin je te trouve ! Tu sais que tu avance vite avec tes petites jambes ? Me dit-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Je pensais que Touffu te faisait peur ? Lui demandais-je moqueusement.

\- Oui, mais ce soir j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Quel genre de mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, mais je préfère être avec toi.

Sans répondre cela je repris le chemin en direction du 3ème étage de l'aile Ouest.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle où se trouvait Touffu, nous vîmes que la trappe était ouverte et que Touffu était agité, nous nous étions précipités, Drago pour voir l'entrée de la trappe et moi pour calmer le chien et ainsi sentir des odeurs reconnaissables comme celle de Potter et sa bande ainsi que celle d'un professeur.

\- Ils ont sautés. Quels idiots ! Rageais-je sur cette bande d'inconscients qu'étaient les Gryffondors.

\- Qui ça Potter et les autres ?! Demanda Drago étonné en me regardant dans les yeux lorsqu'il fut à genoux devant la trappe.

\- Oui. Il va falloir que j'y aille moi aussi pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Je te suis. J'ai pas confiance en Harry pour te protéger s'il y a besoin.

Sans plus attendre nous avions sautés dans le trou et nous étions retrouvés dans les racines qui n'était autre que celles d'un filet du diable. L'astuce était de se détendre pour qu'elles puissent se desserrer pour passer au travers et ainsi accéder à l'étape suivante.

Une fois que la plante nous avait enfin relâcher, nous avions suivis l'odeur des Gryffondors, nous pûmes les rattraper dans une salle remplie de clés ailés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est pour nous faire punir que vous nous avez suivis ?! Cria Weasley en nous jetant un regard noir.

\- Nous vous suivions car vous êtes bien capable d'échouer dans cette mission qui vous a été donnée. Déclara sarcastiquement Drago.

\- Cesse donc s'il-te-plaît, Drago. Nous aussi avons entendu parler de la pierre et nous aussi nous savons qu'elle se trouve ici à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là nous voulons empêcher Tu-sais-qui de la prendre. Comprenez-vous ? Expliquais-je tout en fixant Harry dans des yeux pour qu'il sache que nous étions dans le même camp.

\- D'accord. Mais en attendant nous ne pouvons pas franchir la porte sans la bonne clé. Nous expliqua-le brun en nous regardant à tour et jetant ensuite un coup d'œil aux drôles d'oiseaux qui voletaient au dessus de nos têtes.

Nous avions tous levés le regard vers les clés en cherchant désespérément la bonne. Je remarquais tout à coup qu'il y avait un balai au centre de la salle.

\- C'est celle la ! Cria Harry en nous montrant une grosse clé rouillée avec une aile tordu.

\- Eh bien va la chercher tu est le meilleur sur un balai. Lui dis son ami Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda-t-il ensuite inquiet.

\- Ça paraît trop simple. Et en disant cela le Survivant se saisit du balai. Et d'un coup toutes les clés se mirent à le traquer et le blesser en lui fonçant dessus.

\- Dépêche-toi de récupérer la clé ! Cria Drago à côté de moi.

Harry enfourcha le balai et s'ensuivit une poursuite effréné là-haut. Ce qui me fit me rappeler le match de Quidditch. Harry avait fait une si belle prouesse et permis à Gryffondor de se démarquer des autres année, à ce qui avait été dit. Une fois qu'il attrapa et ouvrit la porte nous nous sommes engouffrer dans l'entrer suivit depuis par Potter.

L'épreuve suivante fut un échiquier géant que nous avions essayés de traverser sans succès, car des pions nous barrait le passage en déployant leur sabre.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons faire une partie pour pouvoir passer. Déclara le roux d'un air sérieux. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin vers les pions.

\- Alors il faut décider de la stratégie à adopter. Déclara Drago en regardant en direction de l'autre côté du plateau de jeux.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Malefoy ! Cela te regarde pas !

\- Ron calme-toi nous devons agir ensemble. Dit Harry tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Hum... Très bien, alors Hermione va prendre la place de la tour, Harry et Drago prendrons la place des fous et toi Leslie tu va prendre avec moi les places des cavaliers.

Nous avions obéit sans discuter, ainsi la partie pouvait commencer.

La partie commencée, nous pûmes nous rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un jeu d'échec version sorciers. Même si au début Weasley et Drago se disputait sur la tactique à suivre. Ils se mirent vite d'accord ainsi le jeu fut un véritable massacre, mais nous avions l'avantage.

\- Bien... Voyons... Réfléchissons... Oui... Dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seule moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

\- NON ! S'écrièrent les deux Gryffondors.

Cela me choqua, il était si dévoué au Survivant, je regardais mon nouveau frère, Drago, suis-je aussi comme lui ? Et est-ce que pour moi aussi on pleurera mon inconscience de le servir ?

\- C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais jouer mon coup et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry !

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?

_Rogue ?..._

\- Ron...

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la pierre !

_Mais c'est pas l'odeur du professeur Rogue que j'ai sentie en descendant._

\- Prêt ? Demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... Et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête, Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait pousser un cri, mais elle n'avait pas bouger de sa case.

En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche.

Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Nous avions gagné- Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, Harry se jeta sur lui pour savoir quel en était son état.

\- T'occupe pas de nous, va arrêter le professeur Rogue. S'écria Hermione qui était déjà aucoté du roux évanouit dans les gravats des pions d'échec.

Je me tenais à l'écart avec mon frère, c'était pas notre place d'être prêt d'eux. Même moi je devais seulement protéger Potter rien de plus.

\- D'accord, mais remontez et prévenez le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui se passe ici. Déclara le brun tout en repartant vers la porte à l'autre bout du plateau.

\- Je vais le suivre. Remonte avec les autres. Me murmura Drago en me retenant le bras pour m'empêcher de partir à sa suite.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse moi faire, de plus si Potter voit que c'est toi qui reçoit les blessures alors que c'est lui qui se bat, il va disjoncter. Alors remonte avec les Deux Gryffondors, moi je me charge de lui. M'expliqua-t-il en me serrant la main avec son sourire habituelle.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit suivre Harry. Quand à moi j'aidais Granger à porter le blessé et trouver une sortie pour remonter sans passer dans le filet du diable.

Une fois échappé de ce labyrinthe nous nous étions précipitées à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Une fois le roux confié à Madame Pomfresh. Granger etait allée tout raconter au directeur. Ce dernier partit chercher Potter et Drago avec d'autres professeurs.

Je retournais dans mon dortoir mais je tombais et m'évanouis dans le couloirs des cachot.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'entendis des voix qui se trouvaient pas loin de moi. Petit à petit je sentit mes membres se réveiller et je pus sentir quelque chose de mou. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je pus remarquer que j'étais à l'infirmerie et dans le lit d'à côté se trouvait Drago qui dormait encore.

Les voix que j'entendais était en fait les voix de Potter et du directeur.

\- Et pourquoi Quirell ne pouvait pas me toucher sans se brûler ? Entendis-je Harry demander au professeur.

\- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi laisse sa marque. Pas une cicatrice, ou un signe visible... Avoir été aimé. Si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair. Quirell était plein de haine, de cupidité, d'ambition, il partageait son âme avec Voldemort et c'est pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas de te toucher. Toucher quelqu'un qui a été marquer par quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait susciter en lui que de la souffrance.

J'écoutais la conversation le plus discrètement possible. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qui ce disait. Mais je pensais plus a ma propre mère qu'à ce qui s'était passé entre le professeur Quirell et Potter.

Les jours passèrent et Drago put sortir de suite après son réveil, quand à moi et Harry on restât bloqués à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines avec cette « adorable » Madame Pomfresh à croire que c'était fait exprès.

Alors le soir du banquet quand nous pûmes sortir, ce fut un bonheur.

\- Enfin sortit de cet enfer ! Déclarais-je sans retenue devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Ah ça tu l'a dit. Au fait félicitation. Me dit le Gryffondor en me tendant la main.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu n'est pas au courant ? Les Serpentards ont gagné la coupe des quatre maisons.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. Et ça m'est égal.

Sans dire un mot de plus, j'étais partie rejoindre la grande salle. Une fois arrivée je m'assis comme à mon habitude à côté de Drago, qui comme tous les autres, était euphorique de savoir que l'on avait gagné la coupe.

Le directeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire, à ce que je pensais, un discourt de fin d'année et le silence se fit dans la grande salle

\- Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous n'entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... Et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maison. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six point et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, d'acclamation et de trépignement à ma table, dont Drago et les autres qui en faisait partie, les seuls a pas suivre était Yuri et Kai qui eux restait concentrer sur le discourt du Directeur.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Tous d'un coup le silence se fit de nouveau et les sourires triomphants de mes camarades de maisons disparut à cette annonce. Drago me regardait stressé et étonner.

\- J'ai quelques point de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore . Voyons.. Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerais par Mr Ronald Weasley...

On put voir le roux devenir écarlate et se ratatiner sur son banc. Il avait soudain l'air d'une carotte trop cuite.

\- Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait joué à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamation des Gryffondors atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

Je pouvais entendre à travers se brouhaha le préfet des Gryffondor s'exclamer que Ron était son frère. Tout fier qu'il était de son cadet.

Le silence revint au bout d'un moment.

\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve. J'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Granger enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et je pouvais entendre de faibles sanglots. Je pense que c'était des larmes de joie. Gryffondor avaient cent point de plus grâce à eux.

\- Quand à Mr Malefoy, je dirais qu'il faut du courage pour aider ses ami, mais encore plus pour aider ses ennemi. Pour le courage dont vous avait fait preuve face aux flammes, j'accorde vingt point.

Face à cette révélation, la table des Serpentard en resta bouche bée. Et certain regardèrent Drago avec mépris. Mais heureusement le directeur détourna rapidement l'attention générale.

\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante dix point.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Quand je fit l'addition je me rendis compte que nous étions à égalité avec les Gryffondors.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

\- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemi mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.

Si quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle aurait pu penser qu'une terrible explosion venait de se produire, tant le vacarme qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors était assourdissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour acclamer Londubat qui avait le teint livide et disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point pour les Gryffondors. Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et lui montra Drago. Qui était angoissé, et je savais pourquoi. Malefoy senior allait gueuler en apprenant que son fils avait aider l'ennemi de son maître.

\- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre et applaudissements- car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentards-, ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et, en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion attitrer des Gryffondors. Rogue serra la main du Professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Quand à Potter je pouvais voir qu'il avait échangé un bref regard avec Drago, avant de retourner à leur euphorie.

Ce fut une soirée très calme comparée aux autres d'avant et celle qui adviendraient après. Tyson me regarda avec un grand sourire et me montra son verre en signe de toast, je lui répondis et il se mit à rire doucement. Il murmura aussi quelque chose :

\- Je suis fière de toi, ma sœur.

Avec tout ces événements j'avais oublié les résultats d'examens.

Drago était sans étonnement premier en Potion, quand à moi, j'avais eu la deuxième place en botanique ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Bientôt les armoires se vidèrent, Drago, Blaise et Théo finir de faire leur valises pour ainsi rentrer chez eux pour les grandes vacances. Quand à moi il fut décider que j'occuperais un appartement qui se trouvait dans le château étant donné que je n'avais pas le droit de le quitter.

Le jour du départ je fut mise à contribution pour distribuer des avis aux élèves prévenant que l'usage de la magie était était interdit aux élèves de premier cycle pendant les vacances.

\- Cette fois je pourrais pas rester avec toi. Tu est sûre que ça va aller toute seule ici ? Demanda Drago sincèrement inquiet pour moi.

\- Oui t'en fait pas. De toute façon on reste en contact par courrier. Le rassurais-je en lui serrant la main pour le tranquilliser.

\- Avec moi aussi j'espère. S'enthousiasma Tyson en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Après s'être promis de s'écrire le plus souvent possible. Hagrid rassembla les élèves pour qu'ils reprenne les barque pour ainsi aller a la gare où le train qui les ramènerai chez eux les attendait.

Quand à moi j'avais deux mois de vacances pour m'entraîner sérieusement.


End file.
